memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Flaming Arrow
| date=2280| number=92| miniseries= | minino=4| author=Kathy Oltion & Jerry Oltion| published=Paperback - 1 July 2000| pages=283| ISBN=ISBN 0671785621 |}} Introduction (blurb) Beyond the borders of the Federation, Kirk must bring peace and security to the final frontier. His new mission: to defend an isolated human colony on a newly discovered world, deter aggression from neighboring alien races, and ensure the survival of a brave new Earth! Belle Terre's stubborn colonists have survived the countless hardships and natural disasters of their new home, only to face a deadly foreign enemy. The alien Kauld, intent on claiming the world's unique resources for their own, are determined to destroy the human settlements at any cost. Months away from any hope of Starfleet reinforcements, the Starship Enterprise is all that stands between Belle Terre and an all-out alien invasion. But Kirk and his valiant crew may not be enough to save the planet from a relentless assault by the ultimate superweapon! Summary References Characters :Celerneth • Lilian Coates • Reynold Coates • Deloric • Gongalen • • Herman • Jolley • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Baedrick Neville • Nialerad • • Evan Pardonnet • • Montgomery Scott • Shucorion • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Tenoweth • Terwolan • Thomsen • William Thorpe • Nyota Uhura • Vellyngaith • Yanorada Kaylene Brandon • Werner Heisenberg • Ryan Hughes • Kertenold • • P'tar • Shayla Starships and vehicles :Beater • • Kauld battleship (battleship) • long-range shuttle • Tonclin • Zavada Locations :Belle Terre • Naresidan Races and cultures :Blood Many • Human • Kauld • Vulcan Andorian • Orion • Tholian States and organizations :Starfleet Science and technology :accelerator • air • airlock • alien • atmosphere • bolt • bone • brain • cable • carbon dioxide • centimeter • computer • coupling • dispenser • disruptor • DNA • energy • engine • engine housing • engine mount • eyelid • flashlight • force field • generator • gun turret • hair • Heisenberg baffle • helical coupling • helix • hour • ice • idiopathic • light • light-day • machinery • microchip • minute • mirror • molecule • muscle • navigation computer • nerve • nervous system • • parallelogram • particle • plasma-flow coupling • reactor • rho • sleep • solid • space • spacesuit • spring • steering jet • subdermal hematoma • thermal damper • thumb switch • time • toilet • tooth • torque amplifier • tracking sensor • universe • viewscreen • wrench Ranks and titles :assistant • captain • deserter • doctor • engineer • girlfriend • gunner • hall monitor • miner • pilot • principal • scientist • singer • spy Other references :access hatch • alarm • anthem • bantar • bedding • book • bunk • cafeteria • cake • cargo bay • cat • catwalk • cemetery • clothing • collar • colony • comet • curse • day • dessert • dorm • engine room • engineering • evasive maneuvers • folksong • game of chance • glass • Gorsonian zool • government • hangar • hexie • joke • knife • Loch Lomond • lounge • meat • metal • metal grating • monster • mouse • mug • music • pebble • personal locker • pillow • pipe • planet • quarters • rock • runt • shuttle bay • skath • snowball • song • technology • "Teeth of the Tajar" • tool • viewport • week • whistling • wire mesh • yeerid milk Information Related Stories Timeline External link * category:tOS novels category:new Earth/Challenger stories